


Man Flu

by orphan_account



Series: Shoes!Verse [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth part of my <a href="http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/35563.html">shoe!verse</a> - set two days after <a href="http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/35563.html">Hurricane Season</a>.</p><p>Gerard has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my [December Fic Fest](http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/25991.html).

"You're not going out." Frank said in a stern voice, watching Gerard from the living room. He'd been dozing on the sofa, when he'd heard a creak of the floor boards, and just knew Gerard was trying to sneak out.

"Ib fibe," Gerard said, turning to face his small boyfriend.

Frank rolled his eyes, and waved his hands. "Oh sure. You can't pronounce your words, you're sneezing like someone's shoved a pepper pot up your nose, and your nose is so red you could give Rudolf a run for his money. Sure babe, you're fine."

Gerard pouted his bottom lip, and dropped the scarf in his hand to the floor. "I cabt miss edymore classes." He whined as Frank stalked over, and took his hand, leading him back towards the bedroom.  
"I'll call your professor myself if I have to," Frank muttered, practically shoving Gerard into the bed, before he knelt down, and wrestled Gerard's boots from his feet.

"Feet in," Frank said, lifting up the bed sheets.  
"Frabk," Gerard moaned, falling back againt the pillows. "I cabt."  
"Yes you cab- can! Yes you can!" Frank rolled his eyes. Great, even _he_ was doing it now. "Gee, if anyone knows anything about the flu, it's me, okay? You need to rest up. I'll call your professor, and I'll call Donna and let her know you're here, okay?"  
Gerard made another whining noise, before he sighed and nodded. "Ohbkay."  
Frank smiled, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Gerard's clammy forehead.

\---

Gerard woke up with a small start as Frank sat on the side of the bed.  
"Hey," Frank soothed, a mug of something steaming in his hands. "Just me."

Gerard sniffed and nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

"Sorry I woke you," Frank smiled. "Made you hot chocolate." He sat the mug on the bedside table, beside the picture of Frank and Gerard at Mikey's birthday party.  
"Thangks." Gerard smiled watery, before he made grabby hands towards Frank.

Frank smiled and rolled his eyes, before he let Gerard pull him down onto the bed. As Gerard pushed his runny nose against Frank's t-shirt, Frank couldn't help but grin - sure, he knew that within a week, _he'd_ be the one in bed, needing someone to bring hot chocolate to him, but right now, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
